kool_aidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kool Aid Man
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early life Kool Aid Man was born in 1953, the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to Compton to begin his Street Thug training shortly thereafter. His hometown was Brookyln[1][2] from which Kool Aid Man had vague, pleasant memories of playing with his brother, Purple Kool Aid Man, in a green, grassy area.[8] It is recorded that Kool Aid Mani might have occasionally visited Purple Kool Aid Man and the rest of the Aid family later in his life. Early in the life of Kool Aid Man, there were several telltale signs of his disloyalty to the gang. The clues indicates that he moved out of Cornbread to live in a new home in OGKOOL street - Kool Aid territory - and there is suspicion that he paid for the house with drug money, despite his insistence that it was money from his aunt. In addition, Kool Aid Man has, on occasion, showed little interest in defending or aiding the gang, as seen in one mission when the rest of the gang was shooting at a Kool Aid car that had attacked them; OG Kool was in the back seat of Corn's car eating fried Chikin. In another mission, he talks with Corn about their differing stances on street drugs; he appears to be trying to convince Corn that drug dealing (with the money and power that come along with it) would be good for the Families. Kool Aid man would also been seen dragging himself into conflict with other non-native gangs, including the Russian Mafia and the South Side Fried Chikinz. Furthermore, Man Bat and his clique show up at Kool Aid Man's house during the beginning of several missions, suggesting familiarity, although Kool Aid Man claims each time that they are attempting to extract information from him. Rightful Order Kool Aid Man has a drive by against the Kool Aid's where he found out that he is actually a gigantic jar of Kool Aid; Kool Aid man couldnt believe it and was forced to betray his long time friends Corn. Kool Aid man did what he was supposed to. Corn found out that Kool Aid man was going to betray the gang and had an all out gangsta fight with him to the death. Following his son Kid Kool Aid's near death, Kool Aid Man goes forth against Corn, intending to take down his best friend once and for all. The pair battle, all the while with Corn claiming that Kid Kool Aid is dead, unaware that Kid Kool Aid survived and was saved by Dwarf King and the Squire. Kool Aid Man takes note that Corn has finally gone completely insane. The battle accumulates to Kool Aid Man kicking Corn off a speeding train. When Kool Aid Man attempts to help Corn, the other man refused and falls to his supposed death, though claiming they would see each other again soon.